If Tobi was a vampire
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: What if Tobi was a vampire.......and craved your blood? Kairi has just been bitten and Tobi has a deep love-lust for her. Can she stay away? Or will blood and love keep them together......................forever?


Tobi hugged me tight and lifted my chin. A blush covered my cheeks and I smiled. Tobi gave a pale smile and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and got ready for the kiss. Instead I got a searing pain in my neck. I gasped and looked at Tobi. He's tongue lapped up some dark blood that was flowing from my neck. He chuckled and drew away, his lips red. I looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I love you inside and out." He chuckled. I shook and grabbed his arm. Before I could gasp a word, I fell to the ground; unconscious.

I woke up in my bed with the lights dimmed. Deidara was sitting at the edge of my bed, his eyes full of worry. I tried to sit up, but my arms felt very weak. Deidara stood up and rushed to my bed-side. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Oh no." he muttered. I opened my mouth and struggled to say, "W-wh-wh-what's wrong?" Deidara waved his hand at me as he opened the door and shouted for Pein. I fought to sit up and finally managed to do so. Pein came in with a thermometer and a glass of dark red liquid. _Blood._ He came over to my bed-side and put the thermometer under my tongue. I gazed in utter amazement as the red mercury dropped to below 0. He held the cup to my head and I closed my mouth tight. I couldn't take the sudden craving to gulp it down and I finally yanked it out of his hand. I gulped it down very quickly and wiped blood off of my chin. Pein looked at me with dead disappointment. I was about to say something when Pein stood up. "Just as I thought." He growled, "I told Tobi not to, but he did it anyway. That foolish bastard."

I licked the rest of the blood from the cup and looked at Pein and Deidara with worry. Deidara stepped a couple of paces away from me and looked at me with haste. I was about to ask what was wrong when my tooth felt sharp fangs protruding from my mouth. I panicked. I brushed my fingers against the fangs and I leapt out of bed. Pein grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. I stared into Pein's distant green eyes. His orange hair seemed to be on fire. "You're a vampire, Kairi. Tobi made you one." I stared at him and I suddenly wondered what type of blood he had. I looked at my arms that Pein was gripping. They were terribly pale. My heart seemed to stop beating and my temperature dropped a couple more degrees. My lips seemed to be dark red and I felt like ripping Pein's flesh and drinking his blood. Pein gave me a pill that looked a sickly color of green. "Take it, it will help you crave your……..diet." I took the pill and popped it into my mouth and gulped down the bitter pill. I suddenly didn't crave blood anymore and Pein let go of my arms. He grabbed my kunai that was on a nightstand and put it in his kunai pocket-pouch. "Just in case."

I watched them leave the room and I suddenly had a burst of anger. I stood up and opened the door with a pale hand. I walked over to Tobi and Deidara's room and swung open the door. Tobi was reading a book while drinking a glass over………blood. He looked up from his book and looked at me with his one eye. I growled, showing my sharp teeth. Tobi chuckled and stood up. He came over to me, our toes touching just barely, and grabbed my head. I glared at him with green eyes. He kissed me with his pale lips and I stepped back. "You monster. How could you?" Tobi chuckled and grabbed my neck, barely touching my bite holes. "You just smelled soooooooooooo good." He barely kissed my lips and smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You were…….irresistible." He smiled, showing his fangs. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in tightly. I looked at his eye, which were a shiny shade of blood-red. My cheeks flushed a pale red and my hands came up to meet his chest. I ran my fingers along his black T-shirt and he laughed. I looked at him and he kissed me with dark red lips. I suddenly had a deep love lust for him. One minute I hated him, the next I couldn't keep away from him. He smiled and his fangs grazed my cheek. "We can live forever you know, and we could be _together_ forever." He ran his hands down my hips and waist and he kissed me again. "You and me, together………………………..forever."


End file.
